


我可能不会爱你

by Qiyewenhuaszd



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiyewenhuaszd/pseuds/Qiyewenhuaszd
Relationships: 兄妹 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	我可能不会爱你

焉栩嘉x翟潇闻x翟晓雯x夏之光  
四角恋 兄妹骨科 出轨文学  
无节操无逻辑极度ooc

1.9w字一发完。  
\--------------------------------------------

1.  
夏之光看着骑在自己身上的翟潇闻，一时竟分不清，自己爱的究竟是晓雯还是潇闻。  
他握着潇闻的腰，感受着他短发末梢滴落的汗，眼前有些恍惚。  
“潇闻——”  
夏之光急切探寻什么的呼唤却一下惊扰到了两个人。

翟潇闻停下起伏的身子，俯视着明显出神的夏之光，眼里是不敢置信的愤怒：  
“你在叫谁？”  
他从夏之光身上翻下来，给自己从胸口处裹好浴巾就进了浴室。

躺在属于他和翟潇闻的大床上的焉栩嘉，听着来自他安装在翟潇闻手机里那个窃听软件录下来的“潇闻”，心里狠狠地颤了一下，他觉得有什么快救不回来了。

夏之光听见哗啦啦的水流声才回神，闭上眼，有泪从眼尾的痣边滚落。  
一声低低呢喃的“晓雯”，没有再被另外两人听见。

2.  
“翟潇闻，我恨你！”

翟潇闻还在为迷妹们热情洋溢的“翟潇闻，我爱你”而飘飘然，一句胆大包天的反调炸响。  
臭屁王怎么能忍，遑论还被这异端扼住了命运的咽喉：  
“铁钢！给我放开！你就是这么对待乐坛最帅的明日之子的吗？”

夏之光不在意地笑笑，撸了一下翟潇闻的头发，喷了发胶虽然是帅了点儿但手感比顺毛也差得太远了些。  
“翟潇闻同学，给我们留点妹子吧！不然……"

翟潇闻一看大金毛瞎逛扯出一个反派的笑，背后发凉却又被这违和感逗笑：  
"你还能咋滴？"

"不然我就嚯嚯你了～"夏之光故意拉长的调调果然勾起了翟潇闻的鸡皮疙瘩。

"别爱我，没结果，除非花手摇过我。"翟潇闻抖了抖手臂，轻飘飘朝某光抛了个wink。

"Md死gay，你土到我了。那些迷妹知道她们的高冷学长原来私底下这么土味吗？"

"你才死gay！本人男，爱好女。翟潇闻是你得不到的男人——"  
翟潇闻还没完成这次臭屁宣言，又被焉栩嘉拉过去给翟晓雯捧场。

3.  
不过晓雯其实并不需要他们，听听周围这些臭男人的嚎叫吧，翟潇闻觉得自己耳朵要聋了。  
男人骚起来，真的没女人什么事。

翟潇闻捂着耳朵，决定看看这个跟他从小不对盘的龙凤胎妹妹翟晓雯到底凭什么能比宇宙第一帅的哥哥人气还高。

"哇！晓雯真的太绝了！这身材这脸蛋，真的可以出道了。"  
太吵了，翟潇闻没听清他那群兄弟——晓雯的终极迷弟——在说些什么屁话。他只感受到动感的电音鼓动着他的耳膜，视线里只有晓雯热辣的舞蹈。

翟潇闻不知怎么的想起了小时候跳小兔子乖乖、软软地叫他哥哥的可爱妹妹，虽然后来不知道怎么回事变成了成天喊他"潇子"并且追杀他的大姐大恶魔，才高二开学的翟潇闻还是颇有种吾家有女初长成的老父亲欣慰。如果旁边这些色狼不要这么猥琐就更好了。  
这般想着，翟潇闻就狠狠瞪了瞪身边的夏之光和焉栩嘉。

"大舅哥，小的给您捶捶背。"  
夏之光手劲刚好，翟潇闻看他那露出八颗牙齿的标准傻笑，也懒得再去计较有点辣耳朵的"大舅哥"。

"害。你看明明是一个爹妈生的，长得也几乎一样，咋人家晓雯跳舞这么迷人，你就这么搞笑？"夏铁钢不愧是翟潇闻的第一损友，一下子踩中翟潇闻的雷区。  
猫儿炸了毛，翟潇闻反手就给身后的夏狗一肘子："请不要破坏我的舞蹈梦想，我是养成系舞担，谢谢。"  
"得了吧，你就唱歌还能骗骗妹子。"焉栩嘉什么时候也变得这么坏了？翟潇闻想不通，他只想给自己点播一首《我真的受伤了》，顺便锤爆这群损友的狗头。

每天都在为自己想成为翟潇闻妹夫的伟大愿望而努力的几人又开始了。  
《教你如何娶到天仙晓雯》第一步：搞定大舅哥翟潇闻。  
"闻最帅，你理想型是咋样的？兄弟们帮你搭搭线。"  
"长相甜美，肤白貌美，声音甜美，身材高挑。"  
"那不就是女版翟潇闻吗？"夏之光此话一出，引来了一圈子猪朋狗友的哄笑。  
更有好事者，不嫌事大还在继续发散："哟，可不就是翟晓雯嘛。"  
"放的什么屁！"翟潇闻一拳一个爆，怒目圆睁："我怎么可能喜欢那个野丫头。你们就是被她甜美的外表骗了。"

翟晓雯此刻就在他身后，星眸灰暗了些，却故作夸张揪翟潇闻的大耳朵，冲他吼：“臭潇子，你给我说清楚？可爱且魅力四射，迷人却不失风度的万人迷翟最美，哪里配不上你这个战五渣了？"  
焉栩嘉向翟潇闻投来一个自求多福的眼神，就拉着夏之光退后一步安静欣赏翟潇闻被爆揍的日常了。焉栩嘉发誓，他真的是个非常有良心的好兄弟，一看见晓雯走过来他就已经向翟潇闻发送信号了，无奈翟同学忙着臭屁拒绝了他的救援。

"姑奶奶，我错了错了。您最美，您是天仙，是我配不上您。"翟潇闻痛得呲牙咧嘴，立刻没有骨气地习惯性向制霸他的悲惨人生的妹妹求饶。  
狗改不了吃屎，闻忘不掉装逼。  
耳朵上的力道刚刚轻了一点点，翟潇闻就脱口而出："还是比翟最帅差一点点。"

眼看翟潇闻的耳朵不保，夏同学大义凛然地站了出来解围："晓雯，开个玩笑。你俩本来就没什么配不配嘛。"  
得到翟晓雯凶狠的白眼时，小夏只觉风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还。  
可悲的是自己这个颜狗仍然觉得晓雯就算瞪人也是可爱极了。

4.  
"潇子，鬼鬼祟祟干嘛呢？"翟晓雯一巴掌拍在翟潇闻的后肩上，翟潇闻牙齿一磕，嘶了一口气。  
他转头就见晓雯穿着吊带睡裙露出来的白嫩肩膀，软软的，一看就很好捏。  
夏夜的风有点燥热，可是吹到被水泼湿了一片的胸口，翟潇闻觉得有点浑身发冷。  
"喝水而已，你早点睡。"

晓雯看着大步上楼的哥哥，有些好奇为什么不怼她会死的潇子今天怎么突然这么温柔体贴？该不会是做了什么对不起她的事吧？靠！  
扯了扯自己按着翟潇闻的喜好买的小吊带，晓雯烦闷地灌水，哦，偷偷用的翟潇闻的企鹅杯。  
搞不懂哥哥一个大男孩怎么能比自己一个女孩子还可爱。  
同学们老夸晓雯可爱，但翟晓雯知道，世界上最可爱的人明明是潇闻。那些不熟悉哥哥的人总以为哥哥难以接近，但其实自己才是那个外热内冷的人。翟晓雯每天烦心的只有今天是不是又有讨厌鬼接近哥哥了，其他人和事一概不能引起她的兴趣。

落荒而逃的翟潇闻一回到卧室就反锁了房间门，他把自己砸进大床里。  
却又突然想起床单还是湿的，狂躁地嗷嗷两声，大力扯下床单换上干净的。

没错，翟潇闻梦遗了。  
这本来不是什么大事，作为一个正常的高中男生，谁没看过点儿爱情动作片儿，谁没做过春梦。  
但是，谁来告诉他，为什么他会梦到自己的妹妹啊艹！  
即便是梦里他们两兄妹仍然非常社会主义兄妹情，可要不是他猛地惊醒，这天上就该下起雷雨！

翟潇闻去浴室冲了凉水澡，好久才平息下去。  
翟同学只能安慰自己：翟家的基因太优秀了而已，别想那么多。自己可是和晓雯那臭丫头从小睡一张床长大的，他们在床上只会真的打架，还弄坏过好多张床，没少挨骂。  
要不是晓雯初一的时候来了初潮，父母也不会想起来把他们俩分开睡。不知道为什么老翟夫妻总觉得龙凤胎就该时时刻刻在一起，什么东西都要配套，要不是他俩长得太像，绝对被怀疑早恋好多年。  
哎，说起来当年还是自己这个靠谱的哥哥去给晓雯买的第一包卫生棉，翟潇闻想着想着脸红了还不忘给多年前的翟小帅哥点个赞，感动老翟家！

5.  
冲完澡还是有点口干舌燥，翟潇闻一看时间都已经1点多了，于是就没开灯摸着黑去厨房接水喝。  
"潇子，鬼鬼祟祟干嘛呢！"翟潇闻发誓，大半夜的黑漆漆的环境里一个披头散发的女鬼突然拍你一下，不是他小翟胆子小，这是个人都要被吓死。即便这是个可爱的女鬼。  
他正想习惯性地怼一下晓雯，可是目光一触及月光下线条柔和的肩膀，闻到晓雯身上传来的少女体香，哦，也有可能是牛奶沐浴露的香味，总之，翟潇闻有点晕乎。  
幸好有风吹过，透心凉心飞扬。  
惊觉自己失态了，翟潇闻默念着社会主义核心价值观快步离去。

6.  
这天是周五，6班不少同学刚刚偷偷拿出手机收好书包，准备一打放学铃就奔向自由的天堂，就看见纪律部长翟晓雯黑着脸抱着操行表杀过来。  
这下好了，个个正襟危坐，争做清华北大的好苗苗。

嚯，有个不怕死的漏网之鱼还在后门外调情。  
根正苗红的社会主义接班人们悄悄探头吃瓜，今天怎么能少了好妹妹惩治坏哥哥的精彩戏份呢？！  
凶凶的晓雯真可爱，特别是只对翟潇闻凶的晓雯！  
男同胞们心都要化了，只想喊：对不住了大舅哥，亲亲晓雯老婆你随便揍他吧，我们给你加油！

"翟潇闻同学，我……我喜欢你。"

不错，黑长直声音温柔长相甜美身材高挑，是翟潇闻的理想型。  
"怀疑早恋，警告一次。"翟晓雯一字一顿，正在眼神凌迟翟潇闻。

"我说我正准备劝这位同学一起好好学习天天向上，你信吗？"天地良心，翟潇闻真的好冤枉，他没想干啥来着。  
毫不意外，得到了妹妹的无敌圆润大白眼，翟潇闻只好祭出苦瓜脸。  
他顾不得什么在女同学面前要保持高冷白月光的人设了，此刻保命才是最重要的："求求你啦雯雯，我最亲爱的妹妹。我这辈子没求过别人。"  
晓雯很受用，她看着被自己被翟潇闻晃得像个大摆锤似的手臂，想着，如果把”妹妹“两个字去掉就太好了。  
"走，潇子，跟我回家。"晓雯说这就拎着翟潇闻的后领进教室收拾书包。  
那个女生本想追上来再说几句话，却生生被晓雯饱含深意的眼神定在了原地。

"什么小子！我是你哥！无礼，你简直太无礼了翟晓雯！"  
6班的一线吃瓜群众已然司空见惯，不再围观，踩着放学铃就冲出了教室。

"诶？翟潇闻又走了？"焉栩嘉抱着块滑板从3班过来找翟潇闻，有些遗憾自己今天不能展示一下自己酷帅的个人技了。  
"啥？晓雯也走了？"夏之光在的4班脱了会儿堂，他略过1班直接跑来6班找晓雯，果不其然，那两兄妹又走了。啧啧，真没良心。  
焉栩嘉看了看夏之光，有点无语地摇了摇头，决定快点滑走。

7.  
时光转瞬而逝，几人结束了高考。

作为学校的风云人物，夏焉翟四人自然是要在最后的毕业晚会上表演的。  
焉栩嘉最先上，一首钢琴独奏，又俘获了不少迷妹的芳心。  
翟潇闻在台下帮他拍照，一边想着我儿子真帅一边又想要将真相告诉那些单纯的小学妹们——你们bking嘉哥是个从小就最爱"yeah we did it"的巨婴！

然后是夏之光和翟晓雯的双人热舞：没有明天。  
"더 이상 우리에겐 없어 내일은 내일은（我俩再也没有明天可言 没有明天）"  
台上的两人贴的很近，夏之光眼神钩子般很专注地盯着晓雯的眼睛。  
那双眼睛很亮，总是像狡黠的星星一闪一闪，但是现在明明该是激情的对视，夏之光却只觉得如秋风扫落叶般冷淡，晓雯透过他在看谁呢？在想什么呢？

翟潇闻站在台下的阴影里，捕捉着两人一次次的眉来眼去，不自觉地就捏扁了润喉的矿泉水瓶。直到塑料瓶发出刺耳的声音，翟潇闻才惊觉般松了力道，却还是舒展不开自己紧锁的眉头。他干脆不再看，转身就去后台做准备。

翟潇闻的独唱就在他们的双人舞后面，因此不可避免在换节目的间隙与两人擦肩而过，翟潇闻只微笑着给他们俩竖了个大拇指，就上了台。  
晓雯想说什么，却被夏之光匆匆拉到了后台的化妆间。

今天晓雯打扮得热辣性感，再加上刚才贴身舞带来的荷尔蒙冲动，夏之光的耳边好像还响着"이렇게는 또 멀어지지 말자（不要再这样渐行渐远）망설이는 동안 시간은 또 간다고고고고（在犹豫不决的时候时间就这么走着）"，一种强烈的直觉告诉他今晚的确就是最后，他要行动了。  
"晓雯，我喜欢你，跟我在一起吧。"夏之光说完就紧紧抱住了晓雯，他不想听到拒绝。

"别想了 别想了 我不会喜欢你"  
化妆间里沉默了许久，直到翟潇闻唱完最后一句，翟晓雯才动了动，她推开夏之光，确认什么似的，目光落在夏之光眼尾的痣上，又落到夏之光的侧脸脖颈，没有痣，可那又怎么样呢？  
本来嘛，今天打扮成这样是想勾引焉栩嘉，先解决掉那个大麻烦的。不过有条小鱼先咬住钩了，那解决一个是一个吧。  
"好。"即便是冷淡到了极致的一个字，也足以让夏之光欢欣鼓舞了。  
晓雯又被夏之光紧紧抱住，她的下巴搁在夏之光的肩膀上，眼神里却是对自己无比的厌弃。  
是啊，怎么会有这样的女孩呢？  
为了独占哥哥，就要不折手段砍掉任何可能存在的桃花枝。  
哥哥太受欢迎了，那些男孩女孩落在哥哥身上贪婪的目光都让晓雯难受极了。  
她也不想这样的啊，可，实在是太嫉妒了。哥哥什么时候才能把所有的目光只给她一个人？

焉栩嘉表演完就坐在了第一排正中间等着看翟潇闻的表演。  
听到那句"我不喜欢你占据我所有思绪，连你的窃笑也像是鼓励"蓦地失了神。  
是了，他终于明白原来自己对翟潇闻那些复杂的小心思都是源于"喜欢"二字啊。  
他望着穿着白衬衫坠在星空海里的翟潇闻，突然陷入了更深的思绪：翟潇闻能接受多年友谊突然变质吗？能接受，同性恋吗？翟潇闻，能接受自己吗？  
焉栩嘉摩挲着自己的表盘，想要时间走得快些让他快点长大成一个能对翟潇闻负起责任的男人，又想要时间走得慢些因为他不敢面对翟潇闻拒绝他之后跟别人在一起的可能。

观众席的人被矛盾拉扯着，后台的人被喜悦淹没了。  
台上的翟潇闻却只是辛苦地忍着泪水。一字一句挖着自己的心唱着必须沦为秘密的爱。

翟潇闻从来就玲珑剔透，从前只是不想承认，不敢承认这样的禁忌之恋。  
但一天天一月月一年年过去，他发现自己对妹妹的爱越来越可怕。会偷偷赶走妹妹的追求者，会不自觉地用目光追随着妹妹，会 把妹妹当作性幻想对象。  
他鄙视这样的自己，却没办法控制自己。他只能把这份见不得光的感情藏起来。  
翟潇闻承认自己胆小，他不想毁掉妹妹，也不想毁掉属于他们的幸福美满的家庭。  
选择唱这首歌，翟潇闻想给这段荒唐的青春画上一个还算圆满的句号。  
他已经跟父母提过了，大学他就出国。  
妹妹成绩那么好，肯定会去清华北大或者美国的常青藤。  
那他就去欧洲吧，总之，时间和距离会冲淡一切的。

8.  
高考结束后到成绩出来之前的这段暑假时光是非常自由的。  
家长们也不会管孩子去哪儿野，跟谁玩儿。  
于是校园红人翟潇闻三天两头就被约出去，倒不是他多想要跟那群人聚，只是他实在是没办法待在家里和晓雯抬头不见低头见了。  
夏之光毕业典礼那天晚上就在小群里吼着终于追到了晓雯，给翟潇闻直接把微信备注真改成了"大舅哥"。气得翟潇闻想要顺着网线爬过去打死他。  
翟潇闻心里太苦了，他不确定自己会不会吃醋吃得发了疯，对晓雯做出什么无法原谅的事出来。所以，在出国之前的暑假，他决定能躲就躲。

本来一个焉栩嘉整天缠着翟潇闻就够让晓雯心烦了，结果那个对翟潇闻死缠烂打不放手的杜雨还敢发朋友圈说翟潇闻是她的"心动男生"。  
我可去你的心动男生吧！晓雯看着屏幕里笑得灿烂的两人，气得眼睛疼。

9.  
第二天是翟家和焉家的聚会，选在了温泉山庄，吃完晚饭后，大人们打牌，小孩自己玩。  
焉栩嘉本想趁此机会找翟潇闻表白，却被弟弟央得没办法，只好先带他去玩滑板。  
翟晓雯嚷嚷了一句有点事儿，不用管她，就进了她的房间。  
翟潇闻见此情景，干脆去泡温泉算了，反正闲着也是闲着，不如养生。

晓雯在房间里想了很久，觉得再不出击翟潇闻迟早要被其他女孩抢走，说不定还有男的。  
她总觉得那个焉栩嘉对潇子太黏了，虽然两人现在屁事没有，但她从来就是把任何可能性扼杀在摇篮里的恶人。  
拿出早就准备好的性感泳衣放在了床上，翟晓雯知道，自己这辈子不能忍受和翟潇闻分开，所以她一定要付诸行动。雷厉风行本人咕噜咕噜下肚好多红酒壮胆之后，就迅速穿上了那几块破布。又用浴巾把自己裹得严严实实的，晓雯朝着翟潇闻在的池子走。

翟潇闻泡得神清气爽，一睁眼却见皎皎月色下晓雯走了过来。  
云想衣裳花想容，春风拂槛露华浓。  
翟潇闻头一次觉得诗词禀赋所描绘的不及自己眼见的万分之一。

晓雯没有忽视掉哥哥直勾勾的眼神，她呼吸急促了些，手指不自觉地捏紧，给自己打打气后才向前继续迈步。

看着妹妹起伏的白玉般的饱满胸口和修长笔直的双腿以及那可爱圆润的脚趾头，翟潇闻察觉到自己不争气地硬了。  
可是此时晓雯已经下池子了，水波在他俩周围一圈圈泛起涟漪，晓雯还伸手想摸他。  
翟潇闻慌忙就往池壁靠，自己过分猛烈的心跳会泄露秘密。

看着哥哥又是这副落荒而逃的样子，晓雯有些泄气，她收回了悬在半空中的指尖，懒懒地问：“你跟杜雨怎么回事？”  
晓雯像猫晒肚皮一样将背靠着壁砖，月光铺洒在她的肌理，翟潇闻极尽克制才能让自己的眼睛不要去做不该有的逡巡。  
然而，脑子已经不能转了，翟潇闻一五一十交代着很多人都在，那是合照被截下来了。  
晓雯显然非常满意，她伸手揽过哥哥的脖子，好像又突然浑身充满了干劲：“就知道你小子不敢。“  
软玉搂他入怀，翟潇闻脑袋充血，残存的理智用力嘶吼着让他快点推开。

可是晓雯却直接双腿缠上了他的腰，树袋熊一样紧紧贴在翟潇闻身上，温热的气息扑在翟潇闻敏感的耳垂和脖颈：”哥哥我好像醉了，没力气了~”  
翟潇闻缩了一下脖子，又侧头想闻一下，晓雯却在此刻也偏过头，软软的嘴唇堪堪擦过翟潇闻的下巴。  
翟潇闻此刻终于真实地感受到妹妹的胸和屁股贴在身上到底是什么滋味。  
原来这么一点酒气也能让人醉过去啊。不然他怎么会又开始做梦？

10.  
翟潇闻忘了是谁先动的，总之当他被那道惊雷劈醒的时候，  
他的手已经抚上了晓雯的胸脯，银丝在两人唇齿间牵连，月色染得暧昧。

晓雯以为刚刚的吻已经点燃他俩的爱情之火，却又感受到了哥哥的退缩。本来今晚喝猛了就太上头，晓雯想着不如干脆借着这股劲儿睡过去罢，哥哥也该负一点责。

翟潇闻搂着睡着的妹妹，心里也正下着一场雷雨。  
良久，真正的雷雨砸在他头顶，他紧闭双眸重重吐了好几口浊气。然后用浴巾裹好两人，横抱着晓雯匆匆往房间走。

说来不巧，这么短短几步路也能遇到焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉本想找翟潇闻一起打游戏，顺便把人扣下来跟他一起睡。结果就遇到翟潇闻抱着他妹妹的情形，于是连忙问他怎么回事，需不需要帮忙。  
却又见翟潇闻被抓包似的惊恐，慌忙说着没什么没什么，就头也不回大步向前走。  
焉栩嘉压下心中的困惑和失落，想着大约今天不是个好机会。

翟潇闻把晓雯轻轻放上大床后，本来想直接走，手放在门把上面才又想起妹妹还穿着湿透的泳衣，可能等会儿也不会醒过来。还得帮她擦擦身子换件衣服才行。  
于是就又走回到大床边。  
手就要伸出去时，他猛地回神。果真是色令智昏！古人诚不欺我！  
翟潇闻正想着怎么办，就见晓雯幽幽转醒，从床上爬起来跪着，正对着自己，迷迷糊糊地开始脱泳衣。  
翟潇闻想戳瞎自己的眼睛，可他真的无法抵挡晓雯的诱惑。

翟晓雯当然知道翟潇闻还在，她其实已经醒得差不多了，这次才不会给胆小鬼哥哥一点点退缩的机会。  
一鼓作气再而衰三而竭。  
晓雯利落地扒光自己就大大方方地赤裸着身子往浴室走。  
翟潇闻整个人已经木掉了，本来就没灭下去的火这下烧得更猛了。  
他再迟钝也知道不对，但他不知道晓雯是喝醉了无意还是故意勾引他，正烦躁地抓着头发。

“啊！”浴室里传来一声重物砸地的闷响和晓雯的短促的叫声，翟潇闻担心得下意识就跑过去。  
然后就看见光溜溜的晓雯大字型栽倒在浴缸里，虽然有些狼狈，但是泡泡覆盖住女孩的重点部位，反而有一种犹抱琵琶半遮面的美感。  
翟潇闻听见自己干巴巴地问：“你怎么了？”  
晓雯只说摔倒了，疼。  
翟潇闻又忙问哪里疼？  
晓雯说背和屁股。  
这下翟潇闻腾地红了脸，他还是打算去叫妈妈进来给晓雯看看。  
晓雯却伸出手指引着，把翟潇闻的手按在自己的背部，轻轻柔柔地说：  
“哥哥帮我看看好不好？”

11.  
清晨的光穿过玻璃，翟潇闻掀开眼皮，看见了晓雯埋在自己怀里的脑袋，头发乱糟糟的，是昨晚太放肆的后果。  
夜晚的冲动此刻全变为光下的拷问灼烧着翟潇闻的内心。  
他感受到妹妹的睫毛扫过自己胸膛的痒意，却一点不后悔自己终于为这份爱鼓起的勇气。

晓雯醒来的时候倒是闹了个大红脸，虽然平时都是她逗弄哥哥，可昨晚掌握了主动权的哥哥弄得她连连求饶，嗓子都有些哑掉。  
虽然没有做到最后一步，可其他该做的不该做的，他们都做了。  
晓雯虽然害羞，却十分满足，多年的夙愿终于达成——昨晚哥哥和她终于确定了彼此的心意，原来这么多年都是互相折磨，他们早该在一起的啊。

“哥哥，我们之后该怎么办呢？”晓雯是想跟哥哥一辈子在一起的，她从小就非常确定自己的决心。可他们不过是刚成年不满一个月的半大孩子罢了，要如何去面对外界的种种恶意与曲解呢？  
“我还没想好。但是，我爱你，晓雯。以后的路我们会一起走的，我们会幸福的。”翟潇闻生平头一次如此认真地给出承诺，末了，又爱怜地亲了亲晓雯的唇。

12.  
王子和公主的幸福总是要历经坎坷才能获得，所以两兄妹也做好心理准备去面对未知的艰难了。  
只是没想到，这份考验来得这么快。

翟晓雯确定潇闻的心意后，就立刻给夏之光发送了分手短信。  
虽然知道自己这样十分渣女，太对不起夏之光与他们这么多年的情谊，可晓雯宁愿下辈子再补偿夏之光，这辈子也一定要和哥哥在一起。  
翟晓雯还是决定把夏之光单独约出来见面说分手，这样才是做到了基本的尊重。

几天后，填志愿的那天，晓雯去见夏之光了。  
翟潇闻在家里等得挠心挠肺，这么多年了他比谁都清楚夏之光有多痴迷晓雯，要不是太对不起兄弟，他今天是该陪着晓雯去的。  
翟潇闻到底还是没坐住，于是就往门口去，刚好撞见夏之光和晓雯在门外抱得难舍难分，翟潇闻吃醋了，非常酸的那种陈年老醋。  
等晓雯一进门，他就砰地一声甩合了大门，压着晓雯就一顿深吻。

两人越吻越动情，全然听不见外界的声音。  
所以直到父母用力把他们分开，两人都挨了狠狠的巴掌之后，才大梦若醒开始慌张。

老翟夫妻俩本来想着今天要填志愿，早点回家跟孩子好好商量一下，怎么也没想到会撞见这样一幕，他们看着长大的一双可爱儿女怎么会做出这样荒唐的事？  
翟母两眼一黑就快要晕过去，幸好翟父及时扶住了她。

翟家是圈子里出了名的开明，前阵子老焉跟他提焉栩嘉那小子大约是喜欢上了自家儿子，老翟还一阵郁闷。  
可他现在却宁愿儿子出柜，也好过乱伦啊。

无论如何，夫妻俩还是忍了下来，他们选择听听儿女要说些什么。  
两个年轻人无非是表达了一腔满溢的爱意和一路走来的不易。  
父母听来却都可笑，这对天真的儿女根本不知道什么是真正的不易。

“潇闻，我们还是照原计划送你去欧洲。  
至于晓雯，你就留在国内，我和妈妈继续照顾你。”  
翟父在长久的沉默后突然下达了决定。

两人想反抗什么，却又被一句“你们还没有能力对自己的人生负责”轻松击倒。  
是了，他们现在有什么资格说能够与世界抗衡呢？

“爸爸妈妈，我去美国吧，我想去麻省理工。让哥哥留在国内吧，他英语烂得像狗屁一样，一个人去了国外岂不是要饿死。”  
晓雯笑得温柔，翟潇闻却只想哭。  
翟母转过头，偷偷抹掉了眼泪。翟父看着女儿头顶的发旋儿出神，原来他的一双儿女都快要长成了大人，可父母眼里孩子不管多大都是孩子啊。

最终翟父答应了女儿的请求，他没说让两个孩子彻底断绝念头的话，他知道，两个孩子走到如今这般地步不容易。好歹是自己的儿女，不论怎样他都是心疼的。  
只是，再心疼也有个度。  
世人不会接受悖伦，哪怕你将爱意说得再天花乱坠举世无双。  
作为一个父亲，他必须为儿女的未来负责。  
他想，时间和距离可以冲淡青春期的躁动，两个孩子或许会遇到更好的更合适的人，那便皆大欢喜了。

这般想着，翟父就拜托了焉父说着让翟潇闻先去焉家借住一段时间，等晓雯出了国接翟潇闻回来。  
焉翟两家是世交，焉父和翟父本来就是一起长大的兄弟，这点小忙自然不再话下。  
焉父接来翟潇闻的时候也没多问，只是偷偷调侃焉栩嘉快点谢谢老爸，帮他把老婆提前接回了焉家。果然得到了儿子的无声鄙视。不过，他可没错过自家儿子满眼满脸都藏不住的雀跃。

12.  
焉父把翟潇闻安排在了焉栩嘉卧室旁的客房，焉栩嘉很是高兴，第一个晚上就按捺不住兴奋要去找翟潇闻促进一下感情。  
却意料之外地吃了个闭门羹。  
焉栩嘉心里很是惶惶，即便是得到了翟潇闻发来的微信解释：家里出了点事，状态不好，暂时不想见人。  
他还是忍不住多想，翟潇闻是不是知道了他的心思，所以不想见他？恶心吗？  
被这样的胡思乱想裹挟着，一向好睡的焉栩嘉破天荒地失了眠。

东方总算现出了鱼肚白，焉栩嘉捏了捏鼻梁，擦掉莫名的冷汗才起身去了浴室。  
浓重的黑眼圈在蒙着雾气的镜子里也暴露无遗。  
焉栩嘉看着看着自己一脸颓废的样子，倏然嘲弄地扯了扯唇，这还没正式宣战呢？怎么自己倒吓死了自己？  
‘潇闻家里肯定是发生了什么，才会把他送来，我这个时候该给他些安慰的。’

这么想着，焉栩嘉好歹是振作了些。  
在有限的能见到翟潇闻的机会里，大多是用餐时间，他总是无微不至地想要照顾潇闻。  
嘘寒问暖，夹菜添饭，端茶送水，一个不落。  
翟潇闻会对他投来感激的眼神，像被受伤之后被圈养保护的小动物般感激地望向主人的眼神。  
他从没看过翟潇闻这副模样，心里除了大男子主义的保护欲得到了极大满足，却也生出了担忧和失落。  
他想要的从来不是感激而是爱意。  
却也不能在此时逼得潇闻太紧。翟家到底出了什么事？  
焉栩嘉猜，大约是和翟晓雯有关的。这也不难解释为何潇闻如此低迷了。

虽然他们兄妹总是看起来不对付，可焉栩嘉作为旁观者，从来知道翟潇闻确实是个好哥哥，在他心中妹妹是排在第一位的。  
即便焉栩嘉自己也是个被人夸赞的好哥哥，但他却总是偷偷羡慕翟晓雯有翟潇闻的疼爱。  
从前他只当自己爱黏着翟潇闻是因为想要个哥哥。  
如今他才知道，原来他早就习惯了翟潇闻存在他的生命中，从前是以哥哥或朋友的角色，往后他却想要做翟潇闻可以停泊的港湾，他也想要保护哥哥。  
说起来，以后也要把晓雯当成妹妹去疼爱才好。

焉栩嘉想得有些远，没忍住笑出声时，才发现翟潇闻早就回了房间，房门紧闭。  
‘什么时候潇闻的门才能为我打开呢？’

13  
晓雯被没收掉了所有通讯工具，翟潇闻没有办法联系到他。即便只是隔了几公里，思念也发了狂似的疯长。  
翟潇闻可以再回到翟家时，已经是半个月后，晓雯已经登上了去往美国的飞机。

“翟潇闻，我会努力长大，你也要。等我。”

翟潇闻看着微信记录里，半个月来满屏绿框消息终于有了回复，眼泪不知怎么就滴了下来。  
怎么真的比晓雯还爱哭，这可不行啊翟潇闻，你可要快点成长，做一个能保护晓雯的男人。

14.  
只是，翟潇闻再也等不到晓雯长大了。  
焉栩嘉才送走翟潇闻一天，就在新闻里看到了一架飞往美国的班机失事的新闻，他下意识地转头，就看见了父母凝重的表情。  
翟家这下真的出事了。  
焉栩嘉独身跑到了翟潇闻家门口，大口喘着气，快要落在门铃上的手突然'僵住。  
自己还是太冲动了，现在哪有合适的身份和语言能够安慰到翟潇闻或者是伯父伯母。

焉栩嘉那晚在翟潇闻房间的窗户下站了很久，他看着灯火通明的翟家，心里却十分清楚，再暖再亮的灯光也照不进那浓重凄冷的黑夜了。  
半夜焉父才来接走了儿子，他知道儿子对翟潇闻的感情，自己作为看着晓雯长大的长辈，现在飞机失事落进了不知哪片大洋或撞进了哪块未名之地，什么都没了，说不心疼都是假的。  
可是现在，翟家老小都是正需要焉家帮助的时候，他们不能跟着颓唐。  
焉父在下车后，拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩，缓慢而认真地说：“翟潇闻需要你。”

焉栩嘉听到这六个字，压抑了一整天的情绪突然就崩溃了，他不知道他到底怎么能帮到他的潇闻，他好害怕潇闻就此失去了快乐，那他也没办法再快乐了。  
16岁的少年时隔多年，再抱住了父亲大哭。  
焉父看着从小早熟的儿子卸下防备，像婴孩般嚎啕，历尽沧桑的心也软成了一片，他只能捏着儿子的肩膀，试图传递一些力量。

焉栩嘉第二天再随着父母一起登门去看望翟家人，他告诫自己，无论如何一定要让潇闻有一点安全感，让他对生活再燃起希望。  
短短几天未见，翟家父母好似一夜老了十岁，再没了以往的什么意气风发。  
翟母望向焉栩嘉，哭着恳求让他帮忙好好劝劝翟潇闻。  
焉栩嘉当然义不容辞，事实上他一进门就一直往楼上看。

焉家父母在客厅陪伴翟家夫妻。  
翟父悲痛万分却不停安慰着翟母，不是你的错，别怪自己了，孩子还需要我们。  
实际上翟父内心充斥着自责，孩子要在一起便在一起罢，何苦非要拆散他俩，闹得个家破人亡的下场。  
可他也不敢对翟潇闻再说这些，生怕刺激了儿子，只能将错就错，希望焉栩嘉能转移儿子的悲伤。

焉栩嘉还是没能打开翟潇闻的房门。  
但这次他太担心潇闻的状态了，于是他只能从隔壁房间的阳台翻到了翟潇闻房间的阳台上。  
拉开厚重的窗帘，焉栩嘉看到了把自己埋在大床里的翟潇闻。  
他轻轻走过去，试探性地掀开被子，没有预想的阻力。  
眼睛肿成了杏核的人儿大约是哭得太累了就睡着了，焉栩嘉顺了顺翟潇闻乱糟糟的头发，俯下身心疼地吻上了斑驳的泪痕。

焉栩嘉打开了房间门，翟家父母进来看见儿子安然无恙才稍微松了口气。

之后的日子翟潇闻表现得很好，好得异常，让人没法不担心他。  
焉栩嘉总是心痛地抱住他，恳求着：“潇闻，你痛就说出来好不好。你不需要憋着的。”  
翟潇闻却只是摇头，说：“别担心，我会好好长大，带着晓雯的那份。”  
除了不再有笑容，翟潇闻好像慢慢回归了正常生活。  
翟家父母也慢慢接受了女儿离开的现实，全身心地扑在儿子身上。  
只是翟潇闻好像还是怪他们，没法面对父母，他提出要搬出去一个人住，翟家父母同意了，条件是焉栩嘉得陪着他。  
焉栩嘉当然愿意，他立刻跟家里说明了，就随着翟潇闻安置在了一处小独栋。

15.  
这两年里，焉栩嘉跟翟潇闻同吃同住，一起上学，早就成了翟潇闻生命中不可缺少的一部分。  
焉栩嘉是温暖和煦的春风，环绕着翟潇闻，滋养着他安抚着他。  
所以，在20岁生日时，翟潇闻没有犹豫太久，就答应了焉栩嘉的告白。  
焉栩嘉要在他唇上落下他们之间第一个亲吻时，翟潇闻望进焉栩嘉仿若银河滚烫的眼眸，遗憾地落下审判：”但我可能不会爱你。“  
焉栩嘉果然愣了神，却还是落下了那个吻。  
”没关系，我会永远爱你，潇闻。“

16.  
焉栩嘉以为翟潇闻只是受了伤害所以感情变得更加迟钝了而已，他始终含着一腔少年热血，相信翟潇闻总有一天会被他打动，总有一天爱会有回音。

他们一起长大，一年又一年，晓雯走的第三年，焉栩嘉19岁生日这天，翟潇闻终于把自己交给了他。  
翟潇闻熟睡后，焉栩嘉搂着他，心里酸酸软软：‘我真是世界上最幸福的人了吧。潇闻在，我们的家就一直在。’

如果没有在一年后他打算向翟潇闻求婚那天撞破他和夏之光的事的话，焉栩嘉想，他大概会永远沉醉在这般美好的幻想里，不愿醒来。

17.  
夏之光和翟晓雯分手后想着大家好聚好散，将来还能做朋友，说不定自己一直守着晓雯，能等到她回心转意那一天。  
只是没想到，他再也等不到了。  
听说晓雯出事的消息后，夏之光觉得天都灰暗了。  
他没办法接受，但他也不忍再伤害翟家人，于是他选择了逃避，夏之光也去了美国，帮晓雯踏上了那片她还没来得及好好感受的土地。  
三年来，他日思夜想，梦里来来回回都是晓雯。  
可爱元气笑着的晓雯，冷淡高傲不看他的晓雯，目光永远追随着哥哥的晓雯。

夏之光虽然总被戏说憨批，但他心思非常细腻。  
自己喜欢的女孩到底爱着谁全写在那一双灵动的眼眸里。  
夏之光从前只是不愿相信，他想要把晓雯拉回正道，他怎么能看着晓雯陷入背德的沼泽。  
但他还没来得及，他的女孩就永远离开了。

夏之光不仅想晓雯，他也想着翟潇闻——他的好兄弟，晓雯的爱人。  
他对翟潇闻的心情是复杂的，初中就一起长大的兄弟，讨好的大舅哥，嫉妒的情敌，悲悯的天涯沦落人。

所以，当他大三回到国内的第一天晚上，就在酒吧里撞见了翟潇闻，他心里狠狠悸动了一下。  
他走进了却觉得翟潇闻怎么越来越像晓雯？  
明明眼前的男孩是短发，有喉结，肩膀也宽阔。  
但是，心里有个声音告诉他这就是晓雯。  
夏之光想自己大概是醉了，醉得厉害了。  
不然怎么会扑上去强吻翟潇闻，还得到了他的回应。

"晓雯，你回来了？"夏之光抵住翟潇闻释放的时候，埋头在翟潇闻的胸口呢喃，嘴唇摩擦过敏感的茱萸，引起翟潇闻更深的颤栗和更快的心率。  
"嗯，回来了。"熟悉的晓雯的语气，却是翟潇闻的声音，夏之光有些累了，压着翟潇闻都没把东西撤出来就睡了过去。

第二天早上夏之光醒得很惊慌，他又梦见了晓雯，但这次不是朝他笑着的晓雯，而是红着眼要把他从翟潇闻身边赶走的晓雯。  
他睁开双眼瞬间就感受到了自己和怀里的人还是相连的。  
是短头发的翟潇闻。  
夏之光觉得自己对不起晓雯，却又有一丝报复的快感。  
回国第一天就这样一出大戏，大约是天定的孽缘。  
夏之光想笑又想哭。

夏之光本想从翟潇闻身体里撤出来，但是他晨勃了。  
这一动真是要命。  
他刚退一点翟潇闻就醒了，稍稍侧头与他对视，睡意缱绻的眼里含着春意，倏然就和夏之光想了好多年的和晓雯一起拥抱清晨的画面重合。  
男人一冲动就坏事。  
夏之光握着翟潇闻的前端操弄着他的后庭，又是一帐芙蓉春暖。

"晓雯——"夏之光又迷糊了。  
"差不多就行了，光光。"  
夏之光猛地抬头，磕到了翟潇闻的下巴，引得他一阵痛呼，像只炸了毛的猫睥睨着夏之光。  
夏之光心底简直是山崩海啸，是晓雯！  
只有晓雯才会叫他光光，只有晓雯才会这样看他。

翟潇闻推开了身上的人，用被子裹好自己，就开口："不用这么震惊，我就是翟晓雯。"  
"也不用看我的身体了。这的确是翟潇闻的身体。"

夏之光觉得自己脑子有点不够用了。

"我是哥哥的另一个人格。那个晓雯死了之后，哥哥崩溃了很长一段时间，后来大家都以为他好了。其实没有，只是衍生出了我来分担这份沉重罢了。"  
"你——你怎么会这么像晓雯。"  
"哥哥这么爱我，我就是晓雯。"翟潇闻，哦不，或许该叫他晓雯，说着说着脸上就露出了幸福的笑。只是很快，她好像又陷入了极端的矛盾和痛苦。  
"可是，哥哥为什么要答应焉栩嘉呢？"

夏之光不是没听说翟潇闻和焉栩嘉在一起了，他这次回来也是因为焉栩嘉跟他说他可能快要跟翟潇闻求婚了。  
他们三个是多年的兄弟，他怎么都要回来一趟的。  
就算不为了自己内心里说不清道不明的情绪。

翟晓雯显然是看出了夏之光有无数问题要问，想着以后还少不了打交道，干脆交代清楚，往后也有个人帮自己善后。  
"我知道你喜欢我。"晓雯看着夏之光的眼，顿了顿，"或者说，真正的翟晓雯。"  
"我爱的只有哥哥，但我通常不会出来，我不想打扰哥哥的平静。但是，焉栩嘉总是亲近哥哥，我真的好嫉妒。但我忍着。我已经好久好久没出来了啊。"  
"他昨晚犯了大忌，他干嘛不好，非要叫我的潇子'哥哥'。还做着呢，就被哥哥推下床，笑死我了哈哈。"  
夏之光看着晓雯有些癫狂的笑，心里毛毛的，但还是抗拒不了拥抱她的本能。  
"晓雯，我……"  
"做我的炮友吧，翟晓雯的。"  
夏之光感受着时间的流逝，还是说："好。"  
一个字，就像当年晓雯答应他的告白那样。  
他还是欢欣鼓舞甘之如饴。

答应了晓雯不去打扰翟潇闻，夏之光老老实实地照做。  
"晓雯"复活太不容易了，她说什么自己都愿意做。  
所以，当翟潇闻终于醒过来时，夏之光对上他茫然的眼睛，笑得阳光灿烂地轻轻捶了一下他的胸口："小翟，哥们回来了。你这酒量不行啊，喝两杯就倒。"  
"啊？"  
"哟，还断片了？"

翟潇闻看着几年未见的夏之光，小奶狗长成大狼狗了。  
他扭了扭自己酸痛的身体，想着大约是喝了酒没睡好，有点想念家里的大床。  
焉栩嘉还在家里等着吧，他生气了吗？  
哎，什么时候能把对晓雯的爱意分给焉栩嘉一点呢？  
翟潇闻觉得自己真是太过分了。  
不想多留，他匆匆道别了夏之光，交换一个新的联系方式便离开了。

18.  
焉栩嘉果然在家里等着他，一见他回来便紧紧抱住，像是要把翟潇闻融入他的骨血。  
"潇闻，闻闻，对不起。是我错了，你别生气。"  
焉栩嘉想爱人的那一方总会卑微到了尘土里，这一点在自己身上真是展现得淋漓尽致。  
可不这样怎么办呢？他没办法接受潇闻离开他。

"嘉嘉，是我的错。抱歉。"翟潇闻把手放在焉栩嘉的背上，给这头哀鸣的小兽顺着毛。

两人之间好像从没出现过什么裂痕，破镜好像也能重圆。  
总之，又是平平稳稳地在他们的爱巢里长大一岁。

19.  
晓雯走的第四年，焉栩嘉已经快20岁了，翟潇闻也快22岁了。

焉栩嘉跟父母通了个电话报备一下，打算趁着即将到来的520情人节向翟潇闻求婚，正好再过几天就是翟潇闻22岁的生日，趁着好日子可以去国外注册结婚。

焉栩嘉瞒着翟潇闻准备着求婚惊喜。  
他在买完钻戒出来的时候撞见了夏之光。

本想去打个招呼，夏之光回国之后好像一直在忙，也没跟他见过几面，两人联系少得要命。  
不过，看最近之光的朋友圈，好像有了新恋情，他能从晓雯的阴影里走出来也好。  
只是从没见他晒过合照，这可不太像他。  
从前夏之光可总是把他们合照里的他自己和翟晓雯截出来，暗戳戳地宣誓主权。  
焉栩嘉想了想，觉得夏之光大约是这几年转了性，稳重了些吧。  
倒是他自己，朋友圈里发满了潇闻的照片。

焉栩嘉想着潇闻，却没想到潇闻此刻竟出现在他眼前。  
翟潇闻向夏之光走了过去，看起来心情还不错的样子。  
大概是男人的直觉，焉栩嘉此刻竟在心里不停祈求翟潇闻快停下，不要再靠近夏之光了。  
不！夏之光搂着翟潇闻就吻了上去，看着他们耳鬓厮磨的样子，焉栩嘉却懦弱地不敢上前分开两人。钻戒盒子很硬，即便是包裹着一层软软的绒毛，也硌得人好疼。

焉栩嘉不知道自己是怎么上的车，怎么系上的安全带，怎么偷偷地跟着两人到了夏之光家楼下，怎么看着两人上了楼。  
夏天的夜晚也会冷，晚风刮在焉栩嘉的身上，每个毛孔都在流血。  
"回家吧，潇闻明天回来看不见我会不高兴的。"  
焉栩嘉握着方向盘自言自语，终于在凌晨3点驶离了酒店。

回到家里，焉栩嘉把那枚钻戒拿出来看，又跑到衣帽间的落地镜前排演求婚步骤，可是为什么镜子里那个人眼睛通红、不断泪流？  
焉栩嘉好想要翟潇闻抱抱自己，可是他不在家。  
怎么办才好？

焉栩嘉感到无助极了，他打开了翟潇闻的衣柜，想要找一件翟潇闻的贴身衣物抱着，或许这样便能入眠，或许早上醒来翟潇闻就会出现在他面前，说："嘉嘉，早上好啊。"

20.  
焉栩嘉一向尊重翟潇闻的隐私，所以从没有翻过翟潇闻的东西，此刻竟也不知翟潇闻把常穿的衣物放在了哪间柜子。  
他便随意打开一间，抽出一件翟潇闻的衬衫，就准备关上柜门。  
却意外带出了一套高中校服，是女生的，准确来说，焉栩嘉没有理由就是可以肯定，是翟晓雯的。  
一个可怕的想法在脑海里快速成型，焉栩嘉脱力地跪在了地上，上身探入衣柜，颤抖着手把衣服全都翻乱。  
还有几件女生的睡衣，夏天的吊带，春秋的棉质长袖，冬天的连体绒衣。  
一个哥哥即便是再忘不了妹妹，也不该带着妹妹的衣服而不是其他东西搬家吧。

他和翟潇闻的这个小家里，属于晓雯的遗物太少，焉栩嘉还疑惑过为何翟潇闻偶尔午夜梦回会叫晓雯的名字，却没有带来太多晓雯的东西。  
原来，原来，他带了。  
只是好好藏了起来，瞒过了自己，瞒过了所有人。  
翟潇闻原来，是爱翟晓雯的吗？  
所以他才从一开始就告诉自己——我可能不会爱你。

焉栩嘉难以接受这个事实，干脆又开始自欺欺人起来。  
自从爱上翟潇闻，他早就习惯了自欺欺人不是吗？

‘还是问问潇闻吧，他不会骗我的，就算不爱我，也没有骗过我。’

21.  
翟潇闻打开小别墅的大门，就看见焉栩嘉失神地坐在沙发上，一看就是一夜未眠的邋遢样。

“嘉嘉？”翟潇闻换上拖鞋往沙发走，才靠近那个身影就被用力一扯摔倒在沙发里。  
“去哪儿了？”焉栩嘉压在翟潇闻的身上，声音端的是平静无波。  
“夏之光家。”翟潇闻老实交代，却有些害怕嘉嘉这般模样，出于保护自己的本能，他想往后退，却被背后的沙发垫堵了个完完全全。  
“去干嘛了？”焉栩嘉的声音已经带上了一丝不易察觉的颤抖。  
翟潇闻感到奇怪，焉栩嘉从来尊重他的隐私和个人自由，从没像这样质问过他的行踪。  
但面对这个显然十分不安的弟弟，他还是选择坦白：“喝酒了，断片了。不记得了。”

“断片？”焉栩嘉显然对这个答案非常不满。  
“怎么了吗？你不是知道我酒量不好的吗？说来也奇怪，怎么每次我去见铁钢都会喝酒，还搞得断片。”翟潇闻显然对这个问题也困惑很久了，但夏之光总有一套说辞把他糊弄过去。久而久之，翟潇闻就不问了。反正夏铁钢又不会把他卖了。  
“好了好了，别说了。”焉栩嘉封住了翟潇闻的唇，他不想再听到什么“每次”之类的字眼，他宁愿昨天看见的是第一次。

“我困了，陪我睡一会儿吧。”焉栩嘉也没给翟潇闻拒绝的机会，把人从沙发中捞出来就横抱着进了卧室，把翟潇闻的头按在自己的胸口，焉栩嘉太想让翟潇闻知道这颗心是怎样为他而跳动的。

焉栩嘉盯着翟潇闻的发旋儿，有一搭没一搭拍着怀里熟睡的人的后背，像哄孩子一般，焉栩嘉从爱上翟潇闻就知道这辈子可能不会拥有孩子，所以他就把翟潇闻当作自己的孩子，当作孩子一般去疼爱去照顾。  
孩子犯错了怎么办？要帮他找到错误的根源。

焉栩嘉何其聪明，不然也不能连跳两级让自己从不缺席翟潇闻的生命了。  
他从看见晓雯的衣服，怀疑翟潇闻爱的是翟晓雯，就把夏之光排除出了这场角逐。  
但潇闻刚才又说他每次都会断片，他的眼神是那样的清澈无辜，这中间一定有什么岔子。  
为了搞明白究竟是哪一步出了问题，焉栩嘉头一次将黑客手段用在了翟潇闻身上。  
他在翟潇闻的手机里装了一个窃听软件，只要翟潇闻开着机，他就能随时听到翟潇闻在干嘛。

22.  
焉栩嘉没想到这一天来得这么快。  
他藏起来的钻戒被潇闻看见了，潇闻深深地看着他，突然变得暴躁起来：“焉栩嘉，你在妄想什么？”  
潇闻从不会这种语气对他说话，即便是那次情到深处无意识地叫了声“哥哥”，潇闻也只是吃惊而受伤地将他推开，沉默地离去而已。  
“闻闻，你怎么了？”焉栩嘉不明白，之前他有跟翟潇闻暗示过结婚的事，潇闻当时也确实点头了啊。  
“别那么叫他。”  
焉栩嘉看着翟潇闻抓起手机就摔门而去，开始怀疑自己是不是听错了什么。  
潇闻刚刚说的是——  
“他”？

焉栩嘉受到了巨大的冲击，他逼着自己冷静下来。然后开始迅速梳理着翟潇闻这几年的表现，再加上夏之光对翟晓雯的执念，那么，潇闻是晓雯？  
或者说，潇闻早就生病了？  
晓雯这个人格，是什么时候出现的？  
她藏得太好了，好到自己守着潇闻这么多年，竟从未生过疑。

焉栩嘉打开手机，听着另一个房间里传来的肉体拍打声，潇闻的呻吟和夏之光的低喘，每一声都是一把锋利的刀，在他脆弱的心脏上用力地割。  
“潇闻——”  
焉栩嘉的呼吸瞬间停止，他听着自己的心脏不停地下坠，绝望无边蔓延。  
夏之光什么时候也爱上了潇闻？  
男人动情时叫出的名字骗不了人。

果然，翟晓雯也生气了：“你在叫谁？”  
焉栩嘉确定了那是晓雯了，霸占着潇闻的晓雯，不允许任何人抢走哥哥的晓雯。  
想来晓雯与夏之光厮混大约也是为有这么一天被自己发现，希望自己离开潇闻吧。

23.  
翟晓雯洗完澡穿上衣服就要走，夏之光从背后箍着她，吻急切地落在她的颈间。  
“够了光光，你对哥哥动了不该有的心思。放手吧，我们以后别见了。“  
翟晓雯好歹是存在于翟潇闻186的体格里，她没有特别费力就挣开了吓傻了般的夏之光。  
大跨几步就开了门。

焉栩嘉就在门外，这是晓雯无论如何都没想到的。  
她是不满哥哥跟焉栩嘉在一起，可她也知道焉栩嘉这么多年来始终陪着哥哥，所以再忌妒也从未想过真正拆散他们俩。她只是不甘心而已，所以才会用身体报复他们俩。

”晓雯，跟我走吧。“焉栩嘉向紧张的翟晓雯伸出了手，没多在意晓雯错愕的表情，以及她身后死死盯着他们俩却一步都迈不出的夏之光，风水轮流转，他沉默地揽过晓雯僵硬的腰往楼下走。

焉栩嘉和翟晓雯走后，夏之光把高中毕业典礼的录像带找出来放，那里面有他们四个人的最后的青春影像。  
他以前只看自己和晓雯跳舞的那一段，今天他却想看看翟潇闻，也看看焉栩嘉。

是了，焉栩嘉在高中时就懵懵懂懂地喜欢上了翟潇闻，他弹钢琴的时候，一看向翟潇闻他的眼里就有星光流动，如今他们都长大了些，再倒回头去看，那分明是少年一瞬动心便是永远。

夏之光头一次认真坐在屏幕前看翟潇闻唱那首《我不会喜欢你》。  
事实上，他一直抗拒着听这首歌，因为在那个狭小沉默的化妆间，他已经听够了，他受尽了这首歌的折磨后等来了晓雯的首肯。却又因为唱这首歌的人，永远地失去了晓雯。  
“原来我 已经无法自拔，我秘密的 爱上你”  
夏之光有些讨厌翟潇闻，他怎么这么早就预言了几人的未来。

夏之光凭借着对翟潇闻的讨厌在国外度过了那难挨的几年。  
却没想到，命运的纠缠让他最终爱上了翟潇闻。  
是从什么时候开始，吻着翟潇闻的他慢慢将潇闻和晓雯混了起来，甚至天平倾向了翟潇闻在的那一边。

24.  
焉栩嘉承认自己有私心，他只想要一个人拥有翟潇闻，他不能忍受哪怕只是一个分裂人格的晓雯来与他争夺翟潇闻。他的占有欲真是越来越可怕了。  
所以，焉栩嘉将晓雯接回家后，等晓雯一睡过去就立马联系了翟家父母说明情况。

翟父翟母显然吓了一大跳，又开始自责是自己害了儿子。  
焉栩嘉此刻终于明白了为何翟家父母总是将女儿的死归罪到自己身上，他只是安慰着伯父母，并道出了此通电话的真正目的——他要带翟潇闻去治疗。  
翟家人当然同意，精神分裂症总归是对身体有害的。  
越早治疗越好，儿子已经病了这么久，必须马上送医。

焉家父母正好有认识的顶尖医生，很快就帮着联系安排好治疗方案。  
焉母问焉栩嘉，如果翟潇闻治不好怎么办？  
焉栩嘉郑重地宣言：“妈妈，我爱翟潇闻。不论如何，我愿意一直守着他。”不论他能不能治好，不论他最终能不能爱我，我不能离开他。

25.  
翟潇闻的治疗是全封闭的，无论是焉栩嘉还是夏之光都没能见到他。

等够了足足半年，再见到翟潇闻时，他好像又变成了以前那个臭屁调皮的少年。  
医生告诉他们，翟潇闻的病情现在比较稳定，但是还需要长期服用药品加以控制。  
焉栩嘉和夏之光试探着靠近翟潇闻，得到了他大大紧紧的一个拥抱。翟潇闻一下子搂住了两个人，感激地说：“谢谢你们。现在能送我回家吗？翟家。”

两人送翟潇闻到了翟家门口，就没再进去。  
翟潇闻才康复，需要调理，他们不会自私到趁着这段时间去做什么无谓的争抢。

一周后，翟潇闻在社交平台上发布了一首翻唱——《Forever Young》——晓雯高中时候最爱听的歌，附文是：怎么爱一个人，我都没忘。二十年后，还是一样轻狂一样不枉。

“时间啊 来吧  
再重来一次我都会  
没有明天般挥霍着 找到你”

焉栩嘉和夏之光在同一时间收到了来自翟潇闻的信息：  
“对不起，我应该不会爱你。”


End file.
